


maybe all you need is someone

by mysilenceknot



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Accidental Relationship, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 13:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5208359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysilenceknot/pseuds/mysilenceknot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>“Are we dating?”</i><br/> <br/>“What?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	maybe all you need is someone

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from the song [I Won't Let You Down](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u1ZB_rGFyeU) by OK Go.

“Are we dating?”

_“What?”_

Barry felt his face flush and looked down at the breakfast Cisco had made for them: fluffy pancakes, scrambled eggs, and bacon. Mornings that he’d wake up in Cisco’s apartment frequently ended with an impressive breakfast, especially considering that the man in question occasionally admitted to extended periods of time of only eating cereal and tv dinners. When he’d woken up to the noise of Cisco puttering around the kitchen this morning, he’d spent an extra ten minutes in Cisco’s bed trying to pull up the courage to ask the question that’d been consuming his thoughts.

“I was just wondering,” he stammered, failing to keep his voice casual. He’d been terrified to approach the subject, not because he was afraid Cisco would react poorly but because his history of crushes on close friends had gone badly. Now Cisco was staring at him from across the kitchen in shock and this may have been the fastest he’d regretted saying something in his entire life, which was impressive in itself. 

“Iris said something weird yesterday and. It’s ridiculous, sorry, ignore me. This food looks great!” he said, voice getting higher in pitch with every fragmented sentence.

“Wait, Barry.” He could hear a twinge of amusement in Cisco’s voice and if he wasn’t scarlet red earlier, he definitely was now. “What did Iris say exactly?”

“It doesn’t matter, can we drop it?”

“Barry.” He closed his eyes when he felt Cisco grab his upper arm as Cisco sat in a chair next to his. “Please look at me.”

Barry slowly rose his head, heart hammering as he looked into Cisco’s bright eyes.

“What did Iris say?” Cisco asked.

“She... kind of got mad at me and said that I wasn’t supposed to keep secrets from her anymore. And when I asked what she was talking about she said she was talking about you and me. Being together.” Once he started talking he couldn’t stop, words frantically slipping from his lips. “And I told her that we weren’t, I promised her that I wasn’t trying to hide something, but then it got me thinking. About us, about our friendship. Because I  _like_  you, Cisco. A lot, actually.”

Of everything that had happened since he awoke from his coma, one of the best things was being able to be friends with Cisco. Barry knew that their relationship was different, a closer friendship than he’d ever had with a guy before, but he’d only recently realized that the feelings of excitement that’d rise in Cisco’s presence had morphed into something new. 

He loved hearing Cisco’s voice in his ear as they worked to find meta humans, loved fighting over the rankings of They Might Be Giants albums and OK Go singles, loved watching Cisco build new devices in the workshop, loved visiting an apartment free of parental figures and having evenings that would start with them watching movies or shows and frequently ended with them cuddled in bed together. Around Cisco he felt like a normal guy, something he’d never thought would be possible around someone other than Iris.

Cisco’s hand hadn’t moved from where it held his arm in the wake of his confession, but he hadn’t said anything either. His expression had shifted into one of slight confusion, and Barry felt his heart sink. This was embarrassing, Cisco was one of his best friends, and they both were generally pretty touchy guys.

Barry tilted his head down again, breaking eye contact.

“Anyways, I was thinking about the fact that most friends aren’t as comfortable sharing beds or clothes or things like that as we are and I wondered if we’d just. Been dating without talking about it. But that’s ridiculous and I’m sorry if --”

“Barry.”

His head shot up at Cisco’s voice.

“We are not dating,” Cisco said, face neutral.

“Okay. That’s, that’s fine, I just wanted to ask.” Barry gave a him wide smile, hoping that they’d be able to joke about this someday. He should have known not to get his hopes up. “I didn’t mean to make things weird but,” he laughed nervously. “Too late for that.”

“You didn’t make things weird, Barry,” Cisco insisted. “Actually, you made them easier.”

“How?”

“Just because I said we weren’t dating doesn’t mean we can’t start now.”

Barry couldn’t believe his ears. “What?”

Cisco’s grip on his arm tightened. Before Barry could think twice, Cisco had leaned forward to press his lips against Barry’s. Barry’s eyes closed once more and he kissed back, raising one hand to cup against Cisco’s cheek. His heart swooped and his nerves dissipated as they kissed for the first time, gently moving against each other. Cisco’s other hand found his; their fingers intertwined.

This was so much better than he’d allowed himself to imagine and Barry couldn’t help but wonder why they hadn’t done this months ago, wondered how they’d manage to fall into the ease of what a relationship could be without thinking twice about it.

He barely kept back a whimper when Cisco pulled away from the kiss, his head tilted so their foreheads were touching.

“So,” Barry breathed. “We’re dating.”

Cisco laughed. “Yes. Now we are.”


End file.
